


Futanari Fantasy VII

by InerrantErotica



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997)
Genre: Breast Fucking, Circle Jerk, Drinking, Drinking Games, Futanari, Oral Sex, Other, Sex Magic, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:47:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26897674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InerrantErotica/pseuds/InerrantErotica
Summary: While Cloud is out on a date with... Barret at the Gold Saucer, the girls get together for a little female bonding. Yuffie reveals that she has in her possession some very lurid materia indeed...
Relationships: Aerith Gainsborough/Yuffie Kisaragi/Tifa Lockhart
Kudos: 19





	Futanari Fantasy VII

A dark and stormy night at the Golden Saucer… well, in truth it was always like that at the Ghost Square. Animatronic monsters lay in wait for the guests, disguised as statues. Spooky paintings followed people with their watchful gaze. The concierge came springing down with a noose around his neck at the front desk and the whole place had a moody and frightful atmosphere.

It was the perfect place to skulk about and spy on people! Yuffie crept around the bend in the hallway, peering around the corner to get a good look at Cloud’s door. For whatever reason, just on the eve of their journey to the Temple of the Ancients, she thought this was the perfect ambiance for a date! Not with Cloud, of course! He had managed to say all the wrong things on their adventure together- and didn’t even give her tranquilizers on the cargo ship! Plus he totally dragged his feet rescuing her from Don Corneo. What a spiky-haired dummy! A good looking guy, sure, but still a dummy.

Though it WAS just the right time and place for a date. Perhaps a heartfelt confession? But from whom? Tifa had the whole ‘childhood friends’ thing going for her- but Aeris was the slum girl with a heart of gold, and an Ancient at that. Primo love interest bait for an epic adventure!

“Yuffie?” A sweet voice came from behind her.

The kleptomaniacal kunoichi slowly turned her head, even as her fingers still clutched at the corner, “Eh?”

“You’re not planning on stealing all of our materia again, are you!?” Tifa put her fists on her hips and hopped into place, puffing out her (already quite ample) chest.

Yuffie fell to her knees and put her fists up to her cheeks, like the waterworks were gonna start any second, “No, I swear!”

The brawling barmaid leaned over, offering a plunging look into her tank top. She was a lot less conscientious of her attire around fellow women… “Then why are you sneaking around in the middle of the night, hmmmm?”

“Well, uh, eh, I jus’ thought…” Yuffie poked her chin, “It seemed like a date night! But Cloud’s been a big meanie to me, so I thought maybe you or…”

Tifa’s red eyes widened… and she soon knelt down to keep a low profile as well, “Or Aeris?”

Yuffie nodded… and then the two of them were hiding behind the corner of the hallway, staring down at Cloud’s door. The ninja poked her head out from below, and Tifa just a little bit above her. The older woman’s breasts rubbed up against the back of Yuffie’s head and neck the whole time...

“So, uh, what are you going to do?” Yuffie asked, her eyes still dead ahead.

“What do you mean?”

“When you catch them?”

Tifa huffed, “Catch them? I… Cloud and Aeris can do what they like. I’m happy for them… You know, when we were captured at the Shinra Tower, he went up to me twenty times just to tell me he didn’t have a plan!”

Yuffie furrowed her brow, “It’s like he was trying to make you not like him, huh?”

“Right?” Tifa excitedly nodded. Finally, somebody who got it!

“Who ya’ spyin’ on?” Came a third voice, gentle with a hint of mischief to it.

Both Tifa and Yuffie flipped around and cowered on their knees. It was… Aeris!? The pink-clad flower girl, as always, had a sweet smile.

“Uh!” Yuffie blinked, reflexively priming her tears just in case she needed them.

“Ah, sorry.” Tifa closed her eyes and smiled, “We’ll get out of your way.”

“Out of my way?” Aeris asked, curiosity whirling in her green gaze, “I was just getting a glass of water…”

“So you’re not here to see Cloud?” Yuffie asked, blinking.

“Cloud? Oh no!” Aeris laughed and shook her head, pawing at the air with her hand, “He’s sweet but… he says all the wrong things.”

“Right!?” Tifa and Yuffie chimed in at the same time.

“Plus, he nearly killed me with all those barrels at the Sector 5 church.” Aeris tapped her lips contemplatively, “Almost like he was doing it on purpose…”

Then, while they weren’t looking- there was a knock on the door! On Cloud’s door! The three girls all hopped back into place behind the wall, their heads poking out to get a good look.

“Yo, Cloud.” Came a gruff voice, “You still up?”

Their eyes followed the ground up- passing by the thick black boots, up the army pants, along the massive frame and musculature- even past the gun arm… to see BARRET.

All three of them put their hands up to their mouths to avoid laughing. Barret and Cloud… were going to go on a date. Instead of any of them. They watched as the hulking goliath of a man let himself in.

“Alright, let’s go.” Aeris threw her arm around’s Yuffie neck and urged Tifa on by the small of her back, “We should give the boys some privacy.”

They didn’t really judge… but it was definitely absurd. On their way back to their own rooms, the girls laughed in hushed whispers about all the things they imagined Cloud and Barret’s date to entail. A romantic roller coaster ride, to be sure. Maybe not a play at the Event square, though…

They got to Aeris’ room first, and as she opened the door- the flowergirl stood in place… and then hopped to attention back towards Yuffie and Tifa, “Hey. How about we hang out on this lonely night? Girls only!”

“Sounds great.” Tifa smiled, “Yuffie?”

The teenage tomboy thought the two of them a little intimidating, looking down at her like that… but at the same time, well, they all had a shared experience with being exasperated by Cloud’s behavior. So maybe it wouldn’t be so bad. Yuffie followed them inside…

Aeris plucked a phone receiver up and looked at a scary painting on the wall, “Room service? I would like a bottle of your finest wine, please. Wait, hold that!”

She put the receiver against her chest to silence it, “Tifa, you’re the expert. What do you recommend?”

“I’ll mix us some drinks, don’t you worry.” The bartending brawler said, putting out her hand to take the phone from her.

A few minutes later, room service came through- providing Tifa with all the alcohol and mixers she needed to cater to their every need. Except for Yuffie. She wasn’t twenty one yet- and was earnestly happy to abstain from any hard liquor.

They chatted for a while about their adventure, filling Yuffie in on some of the details she missed- like dodging the Midgar Zolom or the death march up the stairs of the Shinra building. Eventually, about an hour in and quite a few drinks, the discussion turned to more… personal matters.

“I have an idea!” Aeris said, pointing a finger up to the air. Her cheeks were a little flush from the tinge of alcohol, “Let’s play… a game!”

Yuffie had been warming up to them all night but was still a little nervous, “What kind of game?”

“Never have I ever!” Tifa closed her eyes and nodded. She had quite a tolerance and was good at hiding her buzz- but still she was a tiny bit less graceful than usual.

“Ooooh.” Aeris clapped, “Do you know how to play, Yuffie?”

The kunoichi shook her head.

“Okay, for you? Put out your hands.” Aeris splayed out her own fingers for emphasis, “The person whose turn it is says ‘Never have I ever…’ and then it’s something they haven’t done before! If anyone else has done it, they have to take a drink. Or, in your case, put down one of their fingers. If nobody’s done it, the person who challenged them has to drink instead. Easy, huh?”

Yuffie nodded.

“I’ll go first!” Aeris confidently beamed, “Never have I ever… kissed Cloud!”

The flowergirl shot her eyes straight to Tifa, who looked at her with a confident smile. She remained completely still, leaving her glass where it was. Yuffie also didn’t move. Aeries hiccuped… and then sighed. 

“$&#%.” The girl in pink crudely sighed. She pulled a bottle, the whole damn handle, and up-ended it. “Your turn.” Aeris pointed vaguely at Yuffie.

The girl looked between the two of them. So they started off with kissing… these two beautiful and powerful women. Yuffie tried to think of a good topic. Something about materia? No, that was dumb! It has to be spicy! She swallowed the lump in her throat and then began to speak.

“Never have I ever… kissed… a girl!”

Aeris shook her head with a confident smile… but Tifa closed her eyes and admitted defeat. She asked with her fingers for the bottle- taking a swig not long after.

She let out a gasp after the bottle left her lips and said, “My turn. Never have I ever… had… sex!”

“Get out!” Aeris exclaimed, “Not once!?”

The barmaid shook her head. Then Aeris hesitated, “Wait… what do you mean by sex?”

“Huh?” Tifa blinked, “Like… you know, sex!”

“So what about a-” Aeris leaned in close like she was about to whisper a secret. She mouthed the words ‘blowjob’ without saying them. Yuffie narrowed her eyes.

“Well, that doesn’t really count…” Tifa looked away.

“Oh, it SO does!” Aeris slapped her fists down into her knees, “You better drink!”

“Fine.” Tifa pouted, taking a swig. The moment she was done, Aeris snatched the bottle away from her and took a drink for herself. That left… Yuffie.

Her thumb was wavering as she considered whether or not THAT counted. The other two women noticed and immediately pounced, getting on their hands and knees to stare at the cross-legged girls, “YOU!?”

Yuffie’s cheeks turned a bright red and she fell backwards, scurrying away like a crab to escape them, “I… I… don’t know if it counts! It probably doesn’t!”

“Ohmygod.” Tifa blinked.

“Tell us, tell us!” Aeris bounced in place.

“It… was… a blowjob.” Yuffie looked away in shame. The girls gasped. “But it wasn’t with anyone! It was… ‘cuz of a materia.”

“Huh?” Tifa and Aeris tilted their head in unison.

“I found a materia awhile back that… lets me have a… y’know….”

“A penis!?” Tifa exclaimed.

“A big honkin’ %$^#stick!?” Aeris exclaimed, in much more vulgar terms.

“Yeah! Ya! That!” Yuffie closed her eyes and repeatedly slapped the ground.

They remained silent for a long time… until Tifa and Aeris asked, “Can I see it?”

Yuffie fell over onto her back, legs stuck up in the air… but then… she looked off to the side and pouted, her lips scrunched up tight. She wriggled back into a seated position and shuffled in place, “Well… okay… maybe just a little.”

She sheepishly produced a little purple orb from hidden places, of which the thief had many to stow away her malgotten goods. Aeris and Tifa watched in awe, hands on their thighs, as Yuffie plucked a materia out of her bangle and replaced it with the new one. There was a momentary flash of pink magic washing over her body… and then nothing.

Yuffie looked completely the same. She blinked, looking up at the other two women, “And… uh… ta-dah!” She shrugged.

Tifa and Aeris looked to each other and then back to Yuffie, “You gotta actually show us! Come on.”

The kunoichi pouted, digging her fingers into her palms… and then sat up on her knees. Her little tan shorts were already unbuttoned- as always, but beneath she had on a pair of striped panties, white and blue. Yuffie slid her shorts down to her knees, revealing the girl’s slim waist and petite hips in full… and, most of all, a slight bulge in her panties.

“Oh my…” Tifa’s eyes went wide.

Aeris leaned in closer… and then poked it with one finger!

“KYAH!” Yuffie squirmed in place, “GAWD don’t touch it! It’s… like, really sensitive.”

“I bet it felt really good, huh?” Aeris hummed, her eyes fixed on the cute little bulge.

“W-what felt good?” Yuffie murmured.

“She’s talking about when you gave yourself a blowjob.” Tifa said with a smirk.

“Uhhhhhh, I forgot I told you about that.” Yuffie covered her face in her hands.

“Awh!” Aeris leaped up and threw her arms around the younger woman, “It’s okay! If I had this kind of materia, I’d use it all the time!”

Yuffie looked off to the side, “Ah heh heh, w-well…”

Aeris put her hands on the girl’s shoulders and pushed her away, “Well?”

Yuffie sheepishly answered, “Y-you know how when you use a materia a lot and you master it… it ends up duplicating?”

The flowergirl nodded.

“I might have… a few spares because of that.” Yuffie admitted.

“Really?” Tifa’s face lit up with an incredulous smile, “How many?”

“...Two.” Yuffie whispered.

Aeris suddenly took on a serious face, stiffening her back and extending her palm out before Yuffie, “Alright! Cough ‘em up.”

Tifa nodded in affirmation.

Once more, the kunoichi reached into her hiding places for loot and produced the goods. A pair of purple orbs- crystalized Mako. She slowly dropped them into Aeris’ palm. The flowergirl gave one to Tifa and they both put them into their bangles. The same momentary pink glow washed over their bodies… and left their physical appearance unaltered. Except, of course, with one notable exception. Furthermore, those were the two mastered versions, which came with some… enhancements to the effect.

Tifa sat backwards and pulled up her miniskirt, looking down at the bulge in her snow-white panties. Aeris was more direct, thrusting her hand into the open front of her dress and grabbing herself beneath its pink fabric.

“Oho!” Aeris’ green eyes went wide.

“Whoa.” Tifa murmured, staring at her new self.

“I think we should show eachother.” Aeris said.

“Agreed.” Tifa nodded.

Yuffie felt a little overwhelmed… but it was a two to one vote. She modestly nodded… and the three of them removed whatever clothing was in the way. Yuffie already had her shorts around her knees. Tifa slipped her suspenders and miniskirt off and was left in just her panties, while Aeris had to unbutton her whole dress and let it drop to the ground- leaving her in a pink bra and panties beneath her red vest, with boots still on beneath.

The three of them stood, squaring off like gunslingers. All they needed was a tumbleweed. In all the anticipation, and with the way they were each straining against their panties- the girls’ arousal was mounting by the second...

“On three, okay?” Aeris looked to them each. Tifa and Yuffie nodded.

“One…” They reached down.

“Two…” The girls hooked their fingers under the waistbands of their underwear.

“...Three!”

SPROING!

Out came three cocks- a petite one, small but very firm and covered in cute foreskin, almost like it was hiding. A strong one, thick at the base with bulging veins and a certain… weight to it, making it droop slightly. It was the biggest of the three… and lastly, an elegant one, the longest of them, pointing straight forward with every distinct part of it well defined- the head was even a particular shade of rosy pink.

“Y-yours is bigger.” Yuffie said, looking back and forth between the other two.

Tifa blushed a bit at the sheer… manliness of her cock. Aeris took a bit of haughty pride at the sight of her own shaft.

“It’s okay.” Tifa closed her eyes and smiled comfortingly, “I like yours too. It suits you.”

Yuffie sheepishly smiled at the compliment.

“Hey, Yuffie…” Aeris stroked her chin, “Is it… functional?”

The kunoichi slowly nodded.

Aeris thrust her finger into the air, “I’ve got an idea!”

“Oh, really?” Tifa’s eyes went half-closed as she sarcastically smiled, “What’s your idea?”

Aeris reached over and grabbed Tifa’s hand… placing it upon her own cock, then she reached over and wrapped her fingers around Yuffie’s, “Like a carousel!” Aeris happily exclaimed.

Yuffie blushed… but eventually her hand went over to Tifa, taking hold of the barmaid’s impressive fat cock.

“How about we play another game?” Tifa cooed.

“What did you have in mind?” The flowergirl asked with a grin.

“Whoever holds out the longest…” Tifa nodded confidently, “-gets to boss the other two around!”

“You’re on!” Aeris’ grin widened, “Yuffie?”

The girl looked back and forth between them and then nodded with a furtive, “O-ohkay!”

Aeris went out the gates running, immediately pleasuring Yuffie with her fingers. With the ninja’s cute and petite size, a full-handed jerk just wouldn't do! Instead the flowergirl used her fingers, massaging Yuffie’s penis with the very tips, running her thumb along the bottom and stroking the tip with her index finger. Yuffie winced, feeling completely in the woman’s grasp. Literally in this case. Her balls were so firm and tight that Aeris occasionally spared a finger or two to swirl them around- or to rub the base of Yuffie’s penis from beneath them. After all, every man had an extra inch or two hidden beneath the surface- so why not Yuffie too?

Tifa was so… big that Yuffie could barely get her whole hand around it, much less give her a whole-length pumping! Every thick and powerful vein was a further obstruction to any smooth movement. Still, she was good with her hands- as all half-decent thieves are, and quickly adapted to the fat thing’s girth. She might not have been able to go up and down the whole length, but she could really work the base- the bottom half. Her pumping made Tifa’s cock waggle in the air, totally free… and the edge of her fist kept slapping at the woman’s groin- tantalizingly close to the barmaid’s heavy balls.

Tifa closed her eyes, trying to focus on her own job, “Haah..”

She was able to run her fist over the entirety of Aeris’ cock, even in spite of its length. All the way from the base to the very tip, until Tifa’s fingers collapsed and met together… just moments before they dropped back down, begging Aeris’ cock to force its way through her closed fist. She let go as soon as she hit the bottom, giving the flowergirl a consistent sensation of thrusting forward, as if pushing through an endless tunnel.

“Nnnhh~” Aeris winced, one eye closed. At first the woman seemed like a tough nut buried beneath a gentle and naive exterior, hardness beneath a veil of softness… but now, being pleasured like this, it seemed like her true self was once again soft and vulnerable! She moaned in the most girlish and dainty ways.

Yuffie felt good too… but as she looked between the two, she noted that Aeris and Tifa seemed like they were just barely holding on! Was she… winning? She went even faster on Tifa’s thick cock, which in turn made Tifa go even harder on Aeris!

Then… the chain reaction went off. Tifa succumbed to the pleasure first, hunching over and moaning. She throbbed in Yuffie’s hand, stiffening with such power and intensity that the ninja had to grip her harder- as if the sheer might of her orgasm would buck her off like a wild chocobo!

“Oh, $@#% me!” Tifa shouted, just a moment before she exploded. Thick globs of ropey cum came sputtering out onto the floor between them, the barmaid’s very first orgasm with a cock. Yuffie’s eyes widened at the sight- at the heaping pile of gooey spunk she was shoveling out!

“Aah!” Aeris cried out moments later, her climax more like concentrated shots over Tifa’s own splattering blasts. They were not as thick, but endowed with far more velocity. Long unbroken arcs of the hot stuff careened across their makeshift circle, even shooting so far as to land on Yuffie’s arm as she reached over to finish off Tifa! They hit the carpeting with an audible ‘plop! pllllop! Pppllllllopp!’

“Uaawah~” Yuffie closed her eyes shut. The sight of it was enough to set her off- and soon she too fell victim to her pleasures. Her cum came out runny and oozing, no less potent than the other two, but hers’ came out slowly and surely, dribbling all over Aeris’ fingers- and making more of a mess on herself than upon the floor. Soon she was weeping steady streams of cum all over. It accumulated in gobs until its weight avalanched off of her tip and spilled over onto the ground.

At the end of it all, the three girls were left panting and moaning- utterly spent.

Finally, Tifa asked in between her huffing breaths, “W-who won? I know I didn’t…”

“Y-yuffie did.” Aeris admitted, “That was… a totally different experience.”

“Yeah.” Tifa nodded, “Feels like I just came for the first time… again!”

Yuffie bit her lip and smiled, “Y-you gotta be my slaves, now, huh?”

The older women both looked at her and laughed.

“I should have known.” Tifa shook her head, “She’s had more practice with it than us…”

Yuffie closed her eyes and grinned…

…  
…  
…

The three ladies had moved onto the bed, ditching their boots but remaining, at least to some degree, clothed enough to obscure anything that wasn’t in the way of exploring their new and wondrous cocks.

“C’mon, just say it.” Tifa waved her hand, “I won’t be offended, whatever it is.”

“Don’t make a check you can’t cash, sister.” Aeris said with a snide grin. The alcohol was really bringing out her true colors…

“Well…” Yuffie poked her index fingers together, “It’s about your… yer’ boobs. Gawd, this is embarrassing.”

“What about ‘em?” Tifa smiled, ever maternal in her tone and conduct.

“They’re so… big, aren’t they!?” Aeris beamed.

Yuffie hopped up, standing atop the bed while they remained seated. She pointed her finger at Tifa accusingly, “Y-you’re my slave, I own you! So… so you should let me… suck on them or… something.”

Her voice really trailed at the end there. Tifa softly laughed… and then pulled her white top up, propping it up on her breasts, exposing to the ninja her voluminous bosom- large and round, with big puffy nipples too.

“M-mommy.” Yuffie mumbled.

Tifa and Aeris both laughed. The barmaid extended her arms out, “Come on. Bring it in.”

The kleptomaniacal kunoichi sunk into her embrace, wrapping her arms around Tifa’s waist and rubbing her cheek against those two wonderful pillows. Tifa started patting her tomboyish hair- and before long Yuffie was at it, licking at her nipples like a newborn puppy.

Aeris rested her cheek onto her hand and watched. After awhile, they all started to… feel something again. Yuffie’s, soft or hard, wasn’t that much different- just a little more lively! Yet Tifa’s began to twitch, every heartbeat making it a little bit harder, lifting a little bit higher…

The flowergirl was feeling it too, “This’s… kinda hot.”

“Y-yeah.” Tifa nervously laughed, stroking Yuffie’s tomboyish hair. The ninja happily suckled upon the barmaid’s nipples, lovingly doting upon them. It didn’t take long for them to all get hard again- especially since Tifa and Yuffie started a slow motion sword-fight down below. Tifa’s was a truly weighty thing, swinging around like a club whenever she so much as shifted her weight. Yuffie’s yielded to it wherever they clashed- yet it always sprung right back into place! Aeris was already playing with herself at the lurid sight, running her fingers over her long shaft as she rubbed the head with her palm.

Yuffie pulled away after awhile and sheepishly looked up at Tifa, “Um…”

“Mm?” The woman closed her eyes and smiled, “What is it?”

“I kinda want to… put… it between them!” Yuffie’s cheeks turned a shade of pink. Then she tore her gaze away from Tifa’s and pouted, “But don’t you have to be kinda big for that to work?”

“For… what to work?” Tifa blinked.

“She’s talking… like a hot dog bun!” Aeris triumphantly announced, squeezing her own modest breasts together in her bra.

“Oh!” Tifa’s eyes went even wider, “Well, we can certainly try!” She nodded her head and balled her fists, shaking them with resolution, “Let’s do it!”

“Oh now I wanna do it too…” Aeris pouted.

Tifa let Yuffie untangle herself from their hug and backed away, looking over them both. She thought for a long time about how they could do it… and then she brought up a finger, “I… think I can make it work! Okay?”

The other two girls nodded.

Tifa laid down upon the bed, perpendicular, and allowed her head to dangle off the edge of it. Luckily, a world-class martial artist didn’t have to worry about getting light-headed. She ran out of room for her legs against the wall but that was easily remedied by bending her knees. The end result? Tifa was lying on her back, her breasts just at the edge of the bed. One woman could straddle her stomach, while the other could stand on the other side. It was in fact just the perfect height for Yuffie’s petite stature! She deftly explained the position and got into place.

It was easy enough for Aeris- she crawled over and straddled Tifa’s stomach just as the barmaid explained. The flowergirl looked down at her cock hovering above those two wonderful pillows of 100% grade-A WOMAN.

Yuffie needed a little coaching, but as soon as she understood Tifa’s meaning, she enthusiastically got into place. She stood off the edge of the bed, legs spread just slightly. Tifa’s long brown hair draped over the edge and onto the floor so she had to be careful not to step on it. She stepped to, her penis hovering over Tifa’s upside-down chin… and poised to burrow into her bosomy depths.

Aeris was already running her long shaft up and down, even momentarily pressing it all the way to Tifa’s sternum and obscuring it completely. She just couldn’t wait.

Yuffie was more trepidatious. She grabbed Tifa’s breasts by the side and probed her way through her cleavage. It was so warm and soft! Her balls rolled along the woman’s slender throat and up to her scrunched up tank top. Yuffie couldn’t really go very deep… yet still it was an incredible feeling- to be so wholly covered like that.

Both girls started rolling their hips forward- and Aeris couldn’t help but grab a handful or two of boob while she was at it.

“Aah.” Tifa sighed, tossing her head from below. An uncomfortable position, to be sure- maybe even a bit of a workout for her core... but she couldn’t deny how sexy it made her feel. She had a love-hate relationship with those bouncy busty things attached to her chest… yet it titillated her more than a little to have them be used and appreciated like this. If Yuffie and Aeris were really getting off on it- then she was too! The whole time her poor neglected cock remained thick as ever.

“Uwah?” Yuffie winced as she suddenly felt something… on the other side, something paradoxically hard and soft at the same time, jousting with her. “Is ….is that you, Aeris?”

“Mmmhm.” The flowergirl smiled sweetly. At some point they started synchronizing their thrusts- so Aeris’s head and Yuffie’s head started rubbing tip to tip, like little kisses buried between Tifa’s warm embrace. Sometimes they ran past one another, and sometimes they met just right!

“It feels good.” The ninja muttered.

“Yeah. It does.” Aeris smiled wider, then she spoke louder, “How ya doin’ down there?”

“Oh, you guys just enjoy yourselves!” Tifa replied, not sure what to do with her hands.

“Unh.” Aeris threw her head back, closing her eyes to just moan, “Tifa, you’re the best.”

“Y-yeah!” Yuffie enthusiastically agreed, thrusting her hips faster, “Oh man~”

The barmaid decided to up the ante a little bit. She wasn’t using her arms anyway… so she reached out, wrapping them around Yuffie. She grabbed two handfuls of the kunoichi’s little bubble butt and helped her along, guiding her movements.

“Oooah.” The girl moaned.

Tifa couldn’t see much- but she could imagine just from the feeling. The two of them were fucking her tits- and meeting each other in the middle! It was rather arousing to assume the role of… facilitator. She was the Team Mom in battle so it came naturally to her in the bedroom as well. Their moans turned her on immensely.

“Oh gawd oh gawd oh gawd.” Yuffie’s body seemed to have a mind of its own- she was pumping her hips faster and faster, perhaps with Tifa’s encouragement- and that in turn forced Aeris to speed up if they wanted to continue their little cockhead kisses.

They were getting on a path that they couldn’t back down from. There was no gettin’ off this train once they were on it! Their moans started getting louder and louder, filling the room with the howls of delight.

And then, just as Yuffie and Aeris ‘kissed’ cocks within Tifa’s voluminous bosom… they came. -and kept cumming! The two began to thrust much more haphazardly, both of them shooting hot cum between Tifa’s cleavage, coating each other and their gracious host. Tifa felt the warmth and the wetness so close to her heartbeat- it absolutely drove her wild that she couldn’t touch or pleasure herself in any way.

Within her bosom, Yuffie and Aeris were still thrusting, and occasionally meeting in the middle, which had the side effect of heaping one another’s cum onto their cocks, over their sensitive heads and even on their little slits… the bulk of which was promptly shot back out towards its origin by their powerful orgasmic spurts. All in all, the girls had made an utter mess of Tifa’s cleavage, their slick spunk mixing together in a sloppy, sticky, succulent glaze!

Yuffie pulled back, her cock dripping and spent. Aeris shifted her weight onto her feet, resting her back on Tifa’s propped up knees. Tifa’s cock throbbed as it rubbed up against her butt.

Tifa suddenly felt her breasts freed from the four hands keeping it in place. Hot cum was drooling down from both sides- trails of the stuff running up out of her cleavage, towards her bunched up tank top, getting trapped in the absorbent fabric. On the other side, it ran down her abdomen and along her ribs towards the bed. It seems like the girls had conjured up such a potent and heavy load that it was particularly sensitive to gravity’s pull… Aeris’ cock was seeping just a tiny bit more off its end upon Tifa’s bare belly. Globs coalesced on the underside of her shaft and then dripped down.

In the back of their heads they all wondered if the materia was somehow responsible for the… potency of their orgasms. It was like they had possessed these things their whole lives and only now, at adulthood, did they allow themselves some release.

Tifa put her hand out to Aeris, begging her help. The flowergirl weakly took it and Tifa hoisted herself back to an upright sitting position.

“Whoa. You guys really went all out, huh?” She marvelled, looking down at herself. Her breasts were absolutely plastered- a dripping glaze rolling down her soft skin, following the curves of her womanly body in rivulets of creamy white, “It’s so much.”

“Whew, that… was really fun.” Aeris giggled, “$*%#, I’m beat.”

Tifa rolled her shirt back down. With all the cum, though, it only had the effect of soaking right through her top, leaving it somewhat transparent. Her hard nipples poked through the fabric. The woman was almost effortlessly sexy like that...

Yuffie was smiling quite happily, finally getting over her nervousness. Tifa shot a gentle and approving smirk her way and she rubbed the back of her head with a laugh. Aeris rolled off of Tifa and sat beside her, panting and exhausted.

“Well, I’ll let you two take a breather.” The barmaid said, getting up on her knees and stroking herself, “I think I deserve something nice for doing that for you, don’t you think?”

She pulled her cock all the way to the side, flat against her hip, and then let go. It sprang right back to where it was, as bouncy as a mog on hyper. Hard too. She was real worked up.

Aeris fell backwards, offering a half-spirited thumbs up.

Tifa poured two glasses of water and handed it to the girls, “Come on! Drink up! You gotta hydrate after such rigorous physical exercise!”

The two had no option but to comply with ‘Fitness Trainer Tifa’. They were both pretty spent, and it was only fair that they should follow her lead after she so generously offered her bosom to them…

“Hey, Yuffie.” She said, looking over as the kunoichi took a seat on a nearby chair. The girl was practically hanging off of it though… “I just remembered what you said- you were sucking yourself off, huh!?”

“W-wuh!?”

“Never have I ever. You said you gave a blowjob to yourself, right?” Tifa asked.

“Right! You did say something like that!” Aeris playfully accused.

“Yeah, I mean… well, maybe a little…” Yuffie nervously laughed, closing her eyes and rubbing the back of her head, “I guess I’m pretty flexible...”

“-and I know you probably give GREAT head.” Tifa teased Aeris with a punch on the shoulder, “So that’s how you’ll make it up to me!”

The barmaid nodded and smiled, planting her hands on her hips as she smugly proclaimed, “You will both pleasure me orally! Wah hah hah!”

“Heeeeeeey.” Yuffie whined, “I thought you were gonna be my slave!”

“Oh, that was a one time deal!” Tifa said, shaking her hips. Her cock bounced from one hip to the other, each impact having an audible thump, “C’mon, I wanna see your secret technique!”

The kunoichi blushed and smiled. She couldn’t help but giggle. For the first time in her life… she felt like she was really among friends and not just potential marks. Well, they could be both! The three of them were all just… goofing around and having fun.

Tifa laid back onto the bed and folded her hands behind her head with a wide grin. Aeris and Yufie slithered into place beside her.

“Y’know, this is the first time I’ve ever done it on… someone else.” Yuffie admitted.

“You’ll do fine!” Tifa said encouragingly. In truth, she was really quite worked up! So much so that every little delay was torturous. The younger girl grabbed hold of the thick tool at its base and wrapped her lips around the sensitive tip. She began to bob her head up and down, a trail of spittle sliding down Tifa’s length and onto her own knuckles. 

“Ooh, wow.” Tifa softly sighed, grinding the back of her head into the pillow as she closed her eyes, “It’s different than I expected.”

Aeris got on her hands and knees like some kind of feral animal, diving her head between Tifa’s thighs as she spread her legs. While Yuffie worked the shaft, Aeris took care of the balls. The barmaid let out a howl of delight, lifting her feet even higher in the air and grabbing the edges of the bed- like she was about to blast off or something.

Yuffie was diligently stroking and sucking, slurping and licking. The sounds were almost as erotic as the sensation and already Tifa’s cock was twitching and throbbing between her lips. So too did her balls tighten and cling to her body as Aeris gently suckled upon the smooth orbs. They had all the sensitivity that one would expect from a pair less than an hour old, though of course Aeris had to marvel at the… heft and weight of the things! They truly befit the brawling bartender. Big bust, big balls! As above, so below!

Despite both her virile and motherly endowment, Tifa mewled like a virginal maiden. She wasn’t used to being pampered like this. She started rubbing one of her breasts, kneading her hard nipple against her palm. She tossed her head left and right, moaning into the pillow of her silky brown hair.

Yuffie wondered just how long she’d last. The girl had already seen what Tifa was capable of. It was still in generous heaps all over the floor. Room service was gonna freak… The floor, the sheets, the bed- this whole place was gonna need a thorough scrubbing at the rate they were going. Then, just as her mind began to wander, she felt a pulsating surge of virile strength coursing along the length of Tifa’s cock- towards her waiting mouth!

Yuffie’s eyes widened. ‘Oh GAWD!’ She thought, ‘Nuh uh! No you don’t!’

She pulled off of Tifa from the side, the sensitive cockhead straining against the inside of her cheek until it left with a wet pop! Though her mouth had departed, her hand kept stroking and pumping. In her haste to extricate herself from the splash-zone, Yuffie had managed to point the weighty thing… directly at Aeris.

“Uaaghh!” Tifa closed her eyes shut and began to buckle, “It’s coming again!~”

Aeris let one of her balls slip out of her mouth and leaned back, trying to get a better view. That’s when she noticed, with wide emerald eyes, what Yuffie had done. The kunoichi had shut her eyes and turned her head completely as she stroked and stroked it... 

“Uh?” Aeris blinked.

The first shot struck her right across the brow, brushing her auburn hair back.

“Aaaaahhhh!” She cried out, half screaming and half giggling. The flowergirl put up both hands to shield herself- but alas Tifa’s powerful cock was too wild for Yuffie to handle. Every spurt made it stiffen and spring upright, shooting another creamy rope atop Aeris’ hair. Another splashed on her cheek down to the collar of her vest. She put one hand on the white geyser, which only had the unfortunate effect of diffusing the splatter into a dozen smaller ones!

“AAHHHahahaha!” Aeris laughed again, “It’s so much!”

All Tifa could utter in response was a throaty, “Unnnnhhhhhh~”

Aeris had managed to put both hands on the other woman’s cockhead, limiting the hot spray to mostly just her palms. Still, quite a bit shot right through the gaps in her fingers, across her arm and on her red vest- even upon her lacy pink bra. Yuffie had completely abdicated the gushing thing to her, furtively looking over her shoulder from the corner of the bed.

“Phew.” Tifa rubbed her forearm across her eyes, “It’s just as good the second time…”

“Yuffie.” The flowergirl said, her voice almost cold, “Did you… do that on purpose?” She was covered from her hair down to her navel in Tifa’s spunk. The littlest movements sent droplets flying.

“S-sorry! Was an accident, I promise!” The girl rubbed the back of her head and grinned.

“Hey, Tifa?” Aeris asked sweetly, though her face was anything but, “Could you do me a favor?”

“Sure.” She answered without hesitation. Tifa was still panting, her chest heaving with every breath, but she wouldn’t be put out of commission so easily. Whatever the task was, Tifa would do her best!

“Hold her down.” Aeris said, jerking her chin to a very wide-eyed Yuffie. Tifa immediately reached out and wrapped her arms around the girl in a tight bearhug.

“GYAH!” Yuffie started kicking her legs and squirming, shimmying left and right. Once again she cursed herself for slacking off her studies in escaping bondage. Tifa wrenched her whole body closer to herself on the bed and Aeris stood up and grabbed her cock with a truly wicked grin.

“No dodging it this time, missy!” Aeris exclaimed with a maniacal grin as she bent her legs and angled her cock right for the girl! She started moaning with a smile, jerking herself off to the thought of her sweet sweet revenge, “Hah… aah.. Uh huh!~”

“Nooooo!” Yuffie couldn’t help laugh as well. It was pretty absurd. Tifa held her tight in one hand and then grabbed her head with the other. It was a powerful grip, but also so gentle too… Tifa made sure she couldn’t turn her head away. Yuffie opened one eye, staring down at Aeris’ cock as the flowergirl pumped her hand over it.

Tifa craned her head away from Yuffie’s, not for any aversion to cum (she became quite enamored with the stuff after they filled her cleavage with it…), but because she wanted to get a good look.

Aeris triumphantly yelled out in pleasure with an open-mouth smile. Yuffie pursed her lips, scrunched her nose, and shut her eyes… as a veritable deluge of cum began to strike her face. ‘Splllck! SPLLLck! SPllck! spllck!’ went the wet sounds of a one-woman bukkake. Unlike with Tifa’s wild orgasmic release, Aeris was in complete control. She didn’t blink as she jerked herself off, staring down at Yuffie’s face as it became buried in white streaks. 

“Oh yeah.” Aeris cooed, “That’s more like it!”

She waggled out the last few drops onto Yuffie’s face- though it was a wasted effort. Any more of the slippery stuff just slid right off.

“Okay… now I get it.” The flowergirl hummed pleasantly.

Tifa relaxed, letting Yuffie go free (though still quite thoroughly weighed down by less physical means…) and brushing her hair, “Get what?”

“The appeal of the moneyshot!” Aeris winked. 

Yuffie shrugged in dismay. From her bangs to her collar she was positively soaked. It was less the explosive shotgun blast of cum that characterized Tifa’s climax and more a steady stream of long ropes, laying across the girl’s face in neat little lines until they criss-crossed and began to ooze and drip and blend. A white bubble grew and shrank out of her left nostril.

“Waaagh, you guys are so mean!” Yuffie whined, wiping her eyes with both hands, shoveling the spunk out onto her cheeks, where it accumulated and then slid slick down to her jaw.

“Hold on.” Tifa said, “I’ll be right back.”

She left the bed, where Yuffie sat utterly motionless now that her eyes were clear. Even the tiniest movement dislodged spunk and sent it dripping or splashing in unexpected ways so she was hesitant to move any more than she had to.

The barmaid returned with a handful of tissues and started dotingly patting Yuffie’s face with them one by one. She dabbed away each little glob with all the fondness and care of a big sister.

Aeris took another glass of water. They had exchanged the pleasures of alcohol for the pleasures of sex- and now the three of them were in desperate need of hydration.

“These things are incredible.” The flowergirl said, pulling on her member and inspecting it, “Hey. Serious question- no wrong answers!”

Both Tifa and a very much cleaned up Yuffie turned to consider her thoughtfully.

“If you had to choose to keep one or the other forever, which would you go with?” Aeris asked, folding her hands together in front of one of her shoulders.

“Oh man, that’s tough.” Tifa stretched her arms up over her head as she bobbed her head between her biceps and thought.

Yuffie bit her thumb and looked around.

“I think I could live with it.” Aeris said with a wink as she idly stroked herself, “Wouldn’t mind being the one doin’ all the penetrating for once! Only climax once at a time but boy, it’s a doozie, huh?”

“I couldn’t decide until I knew how it felt doing…” Tifa trailed off, then let her hands fall back into her lap, “You know…!”

Yuffie blinked, “Like doing... IT?”

Tifa nodded.

Aeris clapped her hands together, “That’s what we should do next! Sex! Like S.E.X. sex! Real proper sex!”

“How many times ya gonna say it?” Yuffie nervously laughed.

“You know what I mean, don’t you?” Aeris leaned forward and balled her fists together in a pout.

“Yeah, I hear you.” Tifa nodded, looking back down at her own cock, “Looks like I’m up for it. Aren’t these things supposed to, like, get all sleepy after finishing?”

“Must be something about the materia.” Yuffie nervously laughed.

“Well, yours has gone down!” Aeris pointed at the kunoichi.

Yuffie grinned wider, unable to offer any sufficient explanations. In truth, their exceptional endurance and… potency could probably be attributed to the fact that they had the mastered versions of the materia.

“Whatever.” Aeris waved the distraction away with her hands, “Tifa, let’s do it!”

“Heh, alright…” Tifa smiled, “But one question… who is gonna, you know, give and who is gonna receive?”

“Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmm.” Aeris wandered around the room with her hands folded behind her back, pacing around methodically. Yuffie’s eyes followed her cock as it swayed through the air… “How about we rock paper scissors for it!”

“You’re on!” Tifa grinned, “Best two outta three, okay?”

Aeris nodded and the two women squared off into some kind of fighting stance.

“Rock paper scissors shoot!” They said in unison. Aeris and Tifa both picked rock.

“Rock paper scissors shoot!” Aeris picked rock again, beating Tifa’s scissors. The barmaid clicked her tongue in mild annoyance.

“Rock paper scissors shoot!” Aeris picked rock yet again, losing to Tifa’s paper. The flowergirl shot Tifa a wry grin. Then there was a pause before she brought her hand back… and a few tense seconds, they resumed their contest.

“Rock paper scissors shoot!” YET ANOTHER ROCK FROM AERIS. Astonishingly, Tifa had walked right into defeat by picking scissors. The barmaid groaned.

“Ahaha!” Aeris bonked Tifa’s fingers with her fist, “Nobody expects the All Rock strategy! I’m gonna do it with Tifa~” Aeris danced as she made her way over to the bed, “I’m gonna do it with Tiiiiifa~”

“You’re enjoying this too much.” Tifa shook her head with a chuckle, “Having a penis has really gone to your head.”

“Which one!?” The flowergirl said with a wink. She hopped back onto the bed, taking a seat upon the edge and stroking herself with her legs spread. “Got a seat for ya.” Aeris pointed at her cock with both index fingers and clicked her tongue.

Tifa went over with a sardonic smile, feigning much more reluctance than she actually had. She stood in between the other woman’s legs and slowly lowered herself down, her hands on each of Aeris’ knees. The flowergirl’s cock somehow lined up just perfectly with her ass- and as she lowered, the two met and pressed against one another. Aeris reached down to hold her cock straight, “Whew. So it’s like this, huh?”

Tifa slightly winced. Her most intimate of holes wasn’t giving very much leeway. Aeris has to waggle her cock a bit and really wedge it in. Then, as soon as she got the tip inside, Tifa dropped an inch or two and both of them moaned in unison, “Aah!”

It was a tight fit… and hot too. It really gripped Aeris hard.

Yuffie, sitting next to them, was watching the whole thing. She reached up under her green top, rubbing one of her nipples to the sight. It was funny… aside from when Tifa lifted up her shirt to give them both access to her breasts, they hadn’t taken off anything else but the skirt, shorts, and Aeris’ dress.

Aeris had even kept her bra on beneath her red jacket the whole time. Yuffie would have liked to get a peak at the older woman’s breasts but it seemed like they were more interested in fooling around with their new equipment. The ninja had to admit she was having a lot of fun…

Tifa began to bounce up and down, her own cock swinging with every drop of her butt upon Aeris’ hips. An utterly mesmerizing sight… it even splashed a few little drops of cum as it went, remnants of her last orgasm. The wet sounds of smacking filled the room, Tifa’s thick muscled glutes hitting Aeris’ much more lithe body. The flowergirl could look down and watch as her long shaft disappeared up that magnificent ass, feeling every last hot inch constricting around her.

Yuffie, from the side, couldn’t see much of the penetration- but the implication of it, aided by those lewd sounds, was starting to make her anxious. Every time Tifa dropped down all the way, her balls met with Aeris’, resting atop them with a soft ‘plap!’ sound. The girl didn’t know who she envied more- Aeris for getting to fuck Tifa… or Tifa for getting fucked by Aeris! She got hard just thinking about it, her eyes going up and down as she watched the bartender bouncing....

They were both moaning quite vocally now, though Tifa’s were more strained with exertion. The kind of grunting one could hear in a gym- the sounds a weight lifter makes when they’re really pushing themselves to the limit. If Tifa’s physique was any indication, this was just the kind of strain she enjoyed most. Aeris was more self-satisfied and hedonistic, reveling in the delights of a tight hole.

Eventually they came to a stop, rather abruptly, and Aeris wrapped her arms around Tifa and rested her head upon her shoulder. Her green eyes were focused on the kunoichi sitting off to the side, “You should join us, Yuffie…”

“How’s she… gonna do that?” Tifa huffed, catching her breath.

“Easy.” Aeris turned her head towards the bartender’s face, “We do it like a train!”

The barmaid softly laughed and shook her head. Aeris gently pushed Tifa off of her and scooted out from beneath her- her dick springing out, stiff as a board.

“You wanna be in the middle, Yuffie!?” Aeris stood up and hopped before the girl with one upraised finger.

“Uh!” The kunoichi, “S-sure!”

Aeris bent over and grabbed the girl’s wrists, pulling her up off the bed and twirling her around in an improvised dance. After one full rotation, she offered her hand to the bed and looked insistently towards the brawling bartender. Her tone was both sweet and a little theatric, “Ohhhh Tifa, would you please lie down and present thy bottom for the fair lady of Wutai?”

“How fancy.” Tifa softly chuckled, laying down on the edge of the bed and lifting her legs up, “Like this?”

She was fully… presenting herself. Yuffie blinked, looking down at her. Aeris stood behind the kunoichi, hands on her shoulders. The girl knew she was supposed to be looking at her rear entrance, but her gaze lingered on that fat cock… all the way down to her balls, and the seam running through the middle, guiding her eyes finally down to Tifa’s butt. Wow, it looked almost impenetrable- puckered up tight.

Yuffie grabbed herself. She was rock hard again. She stepped up to the edge of the bed, between Tifa’s legs. The girl reached down, angling herself- probing at the barmaid’s entrance. It wasn’t any easier even after Aeris had just finished using it… plus Yuffie was not nearly as bold as the mischievous flowergirl.

As if sensing her hesitation, Tifa encouragingly cooed, “You can force it. Go on.”

Yuffie nodded… and then pushed and pushed until it finally gave and with sudden relief of tension she was inside! Both of them softly moaned and Yuffie leaned forward, planting both of her palms beside Tifa’s torso on the bed.

Then she started to rock her whole body. It was a very girlish way of having sex- and if one were to guess just from the sounds of it- they might thought Yuffie was the one being penetrated by Tifa. Her moans were louder, more strained- while Tifa grunted in exertion.

Tifa went, “Hm, hn, hgh, mmh.” while Yuffie winced and mewled, “Uh! Aah! Huuhh! Unhh!”

It very much delighted Aeris and soon she couldn’t restrain herself. She slunk into place behind Yuffie, hands on the younger woman’s hips, “Are you ready for me?” the flowergirl sweetly whispered into her ear.

“Y-yeah.” Yuffie replied, swallowing the lump in her throat.

Aeris stuck her tongue out of the corner of her mouth as she wedged her own cock between the kunoichi’s heart-shaped bum. In much faster time she was inside, and Yuffie’s little girlish moans seemed that much more appropriate. 

Now she was both penetrating and penetrated. The woman behind her was gentle, at least, perhaps out of awareness for her own impressive length. She took her time, letting tightness mount as she slowly, inch by inch, eased her way inside. Aeris grabbed her by the hips and started to rock their bodies, the motions spurring Yuffie on into Tifa.

“Wow.” The barmaid sighed, “It’s like you’re both doing me...”

Yuffie nervously laughed and Aeris grinned, slowly picking up the pace. A gentle slapping of their bodies soon filled the air, a rhythm off-set from the melody of their moans. Aeris’ balls struck the kunoichi’s own at the end of every thrust, making them in turn strike Tifa’s bottom. Then, when she drew back, they hit Aeris’ again! Yuffie was in an enviable position indeed.

She was getting used to it quickly, bucking backwards into Aeris, covering that long shaft beneath her petite little bubble butt. The flowergirl held on tight to her hips, wincing and moaning.

Tifa could only imagine what was going on back there, but she was plenty pleased with the sight of Yuffie hunched over, her face twisted in exertion and pleasure. The way she moaned so helplessly… Tifa was stroking herself, pumping her fist over her fat cock as Yuffie and Aeris both pounded her ass. Every thrust made her breasts swing up towards her face- and every pull back made them sink back to rest upon her ribcage.

It was an incredible feeling- getting fucked by two of her friends like this. Even if it hurt a little bit at first, Yuffie was rubbing up against erogenous zones she didn’t even realize she had until now. Maybe, until this materia came along, she didn’t have them until now! Every time Yuffie hit her really deep, Tifa felt her own cock stiffening in her fingers.

“Deeper.” She huskily moaned.

If Yuffie couldn’t oblige her, Aeris would. The flowergirl started reaming the poor kunoichi in the middle, driving Yuffie’s cock deeper. Tifa reached under her top and massaged one of her breasts as she jerked off.

“Guys…” Yuffie let out, “I’m.. I’m.. I’m..”

Aeris slithered up to her ear and raised her hands up to the girl’s belly, keeping her upper body stationary while she continued plowing her hips into her lower body. “Gonna cum?” She whispered.

“Uwaaaghh!” Yuffie cried out, shutting her eyes. Her ass gripped Aeris hard, tightening around it in the same moment that she started cumming within Tifa, powerful convulsions extracting by force every last drop from her balls.

Aeris held her closer, wincing and letting out a strained “Haaah~” as she too started to empty herself, spurting her load deep in Yuffie’s butt. Just moments later, Tifa closed her eyes and moaned an octave higher than her usual tone of voice, lifting her feet up in the air and pumping her hand over her cock until it was a blur. She hurled herself over the edge and started to cum, raining white hot spunk over herself. One spurt even flew so high as to adorn the crown of her hair, laying upon her like a tiara. The rest fell over her breasts, stomach, thighs, and even somewhat over the bed.

The girls spasmed in unison, cumming helplessly and feeding off of one another’s pleasure. Each moan and convulsion spurred the others on, and for a while they all felt like they were flying- a million miles and then some away from this silly horror-themed hotel. The vast complexities of the world were reduced to a singular emotion, the sensation of pleasure.

Then, slowly, they all came back down from their high. Their bodies gave way before their minds, and Yuffie fell forward into Tifa’s arms, hugging her. Aeris, utterly exhausted, laid down beside them, and eventually Yuffie fell into place sandwiched between them both.

They were all panting, breathless and utterly spent.

The first thing to come back to their awareness was their hands, and soon the girls were stroking one another’s hair, drawing invisible lines on each other’s skin, or as was the case for Tifa, smearing cum around in little trails along her body. Their cocks lay dripping next to each other. Both Aeris’ and Tifa’s ended up laying flat against Yuffie’s hips. She liked the warmth and weight of them, somehow feeling safe and content with them upon her.

Tifa was the first to regain some semblance of speech. “Wow.”

“Yeah… wow’s right.” Aeris nodded.

“Uh huh…” Yuffie moaned.

“This was… great.” The bartender huffed.

“Yeah.” Aeris replied, “We gotta… do it again… sometime.”

“Uh huh.” Yuffie moaned again.

“You think Cloud… and Barret’s date went okay?” Tifa asked.

“Who cares?” Aeris yawned.

“Uh huh.” Yuffie moaned once more.

The three of them lay in a cuddle puddle of womanhood- a heap of intimate female bonding. They happily moaned and sighed and snuggled up to one another well into the night, drifting off to sleep.

In all the excitement, they forgot to remove the materia… and so as they slept, Yuffie drew closer to the women’s breasts, while her hands found their way wandering down to their soft members laying warm against her thighs.

All night she was content just to hold them...


End file.
